galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17
Episode 17, The Fire burns on! For Victory, for Kyoko! Within the small prison they had left her in, Yo shivered in the cold condition of this cube, a freezer for her to die in. Curling into a ball, not that she had enough space to lay straight anyway, she tried to comfort herself in hope someone was up there fighting to get her out. She wouldn't last long in the extreme ice cavern she'd been left in. The soldiers that had escorted her disappeared into the walls once they had dropped her off in the hole. Rubbing her face, she looked down in to her shirt. She wasn't even dressed for such cold. The soldiers were accumulating now, spawning from the floor at alarming rates and filling the entire room with haste. It was something daunting to Kanon who had to make sure Yugami didn't get touched in the next few minutes or else their chances of survival were slim to none. Now with no protection from the soldiers and their only chance at winning hanging in the balance only focus and determination could push them to victory here! Kanon grinned. It was time to show what he could do. He bounced into the air with relative easy, the ice was something of a factor he took into account for when jumping and with compromise on his strength and resulting peak of jump, he was able to jump safely and not slip. This act made Winter smirk, the way he saw it was Kanon was leaving his only hope of victory on the floor defenceless whilst he did some fancy technique that probably wouldn't scratch his men. But was he right? As Kanon hit the peak of his jump his hands were revealed, still in the alchemic position they had come in to the Palace in, a grin on his face as he shouted "Crystal Make: Bladed Scramble! Collapser Drop!" With that, his blades were being produced but as soon as were shot down toward the enemy Ice troopers piercing through them and shattering them upon impact. He was only able to get one side, but was able to wipe them out with one wave before landing on his knee's back next to Yugami, turning to the other side now and wiping them out. Winter continued to smirk even though his army had been wiped, not even a doubt of his ability in mind. "Well done, but how can you kill something that doesn't live?" He questioned as his men were rebuilt in the shining ice they were once destroyed on, their remains melting into the earth to replace the ice that replaced their remains. It was a constant reaction flowing from one form to the next, would Yugami get enough strength to be the catalyst to slow down their reacting to a stopping point? Kanon continued to blast down the waves but was becoming tired of doing so, he had shot so many targets that just kept rebuilding themselves, like trying to kill the undying man it was a simple feat but too big for any one person. Yugami had to hurry and wipe out these never-ending waves of frosted soldiers before Kanon dropped his game! Outside, Dura was still holding back the dragon with his twisters. The dragon was becoming somewhat stronger over time, or so it seemed. It had frozen over its wound so that it would stop bleeding and had now set it's assets on pushing these twisters with it's Icy block roars. Some of the blocks of ice were coming close to Dura, something he didn't want. Using the four Crucifixes for attacking meant he couldn't defend himself if one were to get close, it would take too long to drop one of the twisters and create a shield, but nevertheless Dura watched on determined as the dragon pushed. Kanon panted heavily, he was wearing thin against the constant barrage of faceless weak yet powerful in their mass number Soldiers. How much longer would it take him? Kanon had been reduced to his knees once more, turning himself with his knee caps with his arms out shooting the Crystal blades of varied size and shape, dropping the soldiers only for them to rise again and daunt him with more wasted energy. A silence broke out from the smashing and destruction as Yugami chuckled, even Winter had stopped smirking . Kyoko poked her head out from the staircase leading upstairs from where she had escaped the dragon, watching the fight ahead as Yugami stood there, his shirt bloodstained and his hair coating his eyes as he seemed to be almost cheekily grinning. The dragon was starting to gain an edge on the male with a most certain strength over his shivering decreasing condition. He was becoming weak from the drains on his energy caused by the many crucifixes he was applicable for at the moment. The dragon saw an opening and went for the final blow. A block of ice shot directly through the outlier of a square the Twisters were forming. It was dropping directly between them all, a perfect landing onto Dura. He watched, a frown upon his features as a shield appeared infront of him, the Ice block smacking into it and repelling into one of the twisters to be sent flying. It was there it became visible under the ice it had been left in, only the cracked opening that had been left from it before. A larger crucifix than the current 4 being used, but only a fraction could be harnessed as of the lack of surface area accessible. Nevertheless it was enough to save him there, but it rendered him that little bit more weak. Running low on stamina, the constant cold on his leg, it was looking bleak. "Kanon, get the fuck up. I'm ready! Time's on our side now!" Click here to read Episode 18